The Grand High Vampire's House
by HopeCoppice
Summary: It's time for Vlad to leave Garside Grange. Het - canon - ship, don't like don't read.


**For jabifan4eva, that Vlad/Erin fic you wanted. I hope it lives up to expectations!**

**Disclaimer: Young Dracula is not mine.**

Erin took a last look around the throne room, a sigh of nostalgia escaping her lips before she could stop it. Vlad glanced round at her before his gaze trailed hers over their surroundings.  
"I know, it's weird to be leaving." She supposed he was probably glad to be moving on – how long could he really have been expected to live with his parents, anyway? There was really no reason she should be sorry about the move, either, but now as she looked around, noticing the bare patches where certain pieces of furniture had once rested, she realised there were a lot of memories tied up with the place.

"Do you remember the first time you asked me out?" He winced at the memory before smiling sheepishly at her.  
"How could I forget? And it nearly got you killed..."  
"...And you set yourself on fire to protect me." She gave him a pointed look; she wasn't having him blame himself for everything as usual. The Chosen One grinned.  
"Sounds pretty romantic when you put it like that." Erin smiled back at him, relieved that he wasn't going to beat himself up about old misfortunes.  
"Oh, yeah. My hero."

They looked around once more, saying their goodbyes to the school – of course, the Count would still live here, and no doubt there would be visits, but it wouldn't be the same – and Vlad's cold hand found Erin's warm one, squeezing gently.  
"Ready to go?"

Erin wondered how Vlad was feeling now as she drove carefully down country roads to his new home. The Council had wanted him to take a castle in Romania, of course; Vlad had steadfastly refused and had bought himself a nice, plain, normal-looking house. It was large enough to stop the Council complaining too loudly – within earshot, anyway – and stood well apart from any other property, out in the middle of nowhere, a short drive – or flight, in Vlad's case – from the nearest town. It suited him down to the ground, and he'd made sure to install heavy curtains at every window well in advance of moving day. Renfield had seen to it all, and he'd checked it over himself the previous night.

Now, as the sun sank beneath the horizon, Erin pulled into the long, secluded driveway and parked on the gravel, gazing out at the garden she'd admired when Vlad first showed her what he'd bought. It was a little overgrown, but with a little TLC she thought it would be a lovely place to lie in the sun and read – not that Vlad would be doing much of that – or plant a multitude of colourful flowers. Vlad could always supervise any gardening from the large, shaded veranda.

Inside, she knew, there were five bedrooms, plus a study, a loft and a living room/dining room combination. She was fairly certain there was also a cellar - Vlad had mumbled something about using it as a guest room. The kitchen was modern, and there was proper electricity in every room. She was pretty sure Vlad was planning to go high-tech the moment he got properly settled in the place. All in all, the Grand High Vampire could have done a lot worse for himself.

The last ray of light disappeared and the stillness of twilight settled around the car. Erin pulled herself out of the driver's seat and walked round to open the boot.  
"How's that for timing?" Vlad glared at her half-heartedly as she helped him out of the car.  
"I can't wait until you get your car windows tinted."  
"Renfield did offer to bring you in the hearse." He scowled and she giggled, pressing a brief kiss to his lips before stepping backwards and making an elaborate bow, grinning. "Lead on, your grandness. Let's see this new house of yours."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him, and faltered for a split second before stepping over the threshold, relishing the feeling of not having to be invited.  
"Our house, Erin." His name was on the paperwork, but her belongings had been moved in just as his had, and were now waiting for her in a room upstairs. He pulled her further into the hallway, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her soundly. She didn't know what the future held for them here, in this impressive detached house surrounded by greenery, but she couldn't wait to find out.

She pushed the door shut behind them, and their new chapter began.


End file.
